Engaño
by Konota-chan
Summary: A sus ojos, solo existía Ladybug. No por mucho, porqué al fin y al cabo, él solo vivía en un engaño.
_**Está de más decir que los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**_

 _ **Disfruten del One-Shot.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O.O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _Engaño._

Sus palabras quedaron en al aire, ansiosas de una respuesta.

La relevación que se supone era obvia para ella desde un principio no la había tomado como un riesgo. Es más, había celebrado y pataleado que al menos en su forma de superheroína el chico de sus sueños le correspondía. En una faceta que no era precisamente suya.

Ella era Ladybug y Ladybug era ella.

Eran la misma persona, pero al mismo tiempo, eran mundos distintos. A diferencia de Ladybug, Marinette no podía mantener la calma por mucho tiempo, era inteligente, pero no segura de sus acciones. Ladybug dudaba, claro que lo hacía al ejecutar sus planes, pero siempre agarraba la confianza que a su forma civil le faltaba. En la superheroína se sentía lo vivaz que era, se le notaba en el brillo azulado de sus ojos, en su risa, en sus movimientos ligeros, veloces y graciales por los edificios de París inclusiva en su forma de respirar. Marinette era alegre, le gustaba ayudar a los demás pero al igual como todos, escapaba de las situaciones que le pondrían problemas en el camino.

A veces, pensaba que Ladybug representaba una especie de perfección que ella nunca alcanzaría.

Al principio dudó mucho siendo superheroína. Pero como esta misma, fue creciendo en su deber haciéndose más fuerte y sacando toda su valentía desde el fondo de su ser siempre teniendo sus principios junto a lo más importante: Su deseo de proteger a todos.

Pero solo era una mejora de ella misma.

Sí. Sí podría describir a Ladybug muy aparte de ella, diría que es una visión de una más fuerte Marinette, siendo superada por completo en todas sus habilidades con ella.

No odiaba Ladybug, obviamente, eran la misma persona.

Pero odiaba la sobrevaloración que le daban. Especialmente, la que él le daba a ella.

Patrañas. Ridiculeces. Absurdo. Tendría muchas palabras para describir los sentimientos que le quería expresar el heredero de los Agreste al recibir su confesión.

Esta no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Ella estaba más que consciente del amor casi obsesivo que él sentía por la joven de traje rojo moteado, le pareció normal porque ella, como Marinette y Ladybug sentían la misma atracción por él a tal punto que incluso siendo su mejor "yo" no podía evitar tartamudear en ciertas ocasiones o quedarse sin palabras. Pero por favor, ella no iba a ser una heroína toda la vida. Ella no iba a dedicarse siempre a detener a los villanos de París, no porque no quisiera, sino porque tenía cierta confianza en que ambos héroes francos podrían derrotar a Hawk Moth. Tampoco siempre estaría vistiendo ese traje y máscara fingiendo ser fuerte todo el tiempo, no dejarse derrumbar por nada ni nadie. Ella también necesitaba llorar, que alguien la abrazara y compartiera su pena, que sea en la noche el hombro para desahogarse y en el día su apoyo luego de una jornada difícil. Quería seguir su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas, poder explotar al máximo sus talentos y sonreír satisfecha junto a la persona que ame…y que la ame a ella.

Completamente a ella, con o sin máscara.

Eso había que reconocerlo, aunque detestara la gran importancia como si fuera algún tipo de Dios hacia Ladybug ,seguían teniendo su esencia cada una. Aceptabas el paquete completo o te ibas al carajo, así de simple.

Sin embargo, con Adrien era otra historia.

Lástima por él, pero tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras tan anheladas el corazón de la muchacha se rompió.

Él no dijo "Te amo, Marinette" o simplemente un "Me gustas". Él hizo algo arriesgado para ambos luego de que ella, en un impulso y desesperación, nublada por el deseo de quererlo se transformó nuevamente en su forma civil revelando al fin ese gran secreto que había guardado tanto tiempo de él y de todos.

Pero fue algo aplastante. Esos ojos tan verdes que le hacían suspirar mostraron un asombro y desconcierto por aproximadamente cinco minutos, mirándolas de pies a cabezas, tal vez analizando sus semejanzas y como pudo haber sido tan ciegamente estúpido o retrasado para no notarlo desde tiempo atrás.

El asombro que sintió cuando él le presentó a Plagg y el objeto que representaba su Miraculous, usando alguna típica frase suya, besando el dorso de su mano que ahora mismo le picaba, le quemaba y quería desaparecer todo tipo de amor que alguna vez sintió por Chat Noir, o Adrien como quieran llamarle.

Los segundos de silencio pasaron entre ambos, observándose con miedo, ansía, estupefacción. Ese pequeño tiempo le ayudó a Marinette a conectar todos sus pensamientos que no encontraban un punto final en su maraña de pensamientos. Le hizo sentir rabia, pero fue apaciguada por toda la decepción que azotó su corazón al darse cuenta de la cruel verdad.

Ella no era amada.

Podría amar, reír, apoyar, compartir con esa persona, pero para ella no había el mismo trato.

Si ya le dolía, peores fueron las inteligentes palabras que usó Adrien para declarársele: "Te amo, Ladybug."

Así tal cual. Él no amaba a Marinette, por favor, ni siquiera sabía quién era Marinette. Él no tenía ni idea del brillo que desprendía a todo el mundo, de la pasión que ponía al elaborar algo que le gustaba, del apoyo que brindaba a todo la gente o de las cosas que le hacían rabiar. Él simple y llanamente no sabía nada.

Y lo que conocía, no era precisamente ella.

Que va, para ser honesta, ella tampoco lo conocía mucho que digamos. Saber sus horarios e ir recopilando lentamente información de él podría avergonzarse un poco de llamar eso lo que era, acoso. No podía echarle todo el muerto a Adrien por ello, pero aunque le haya sido difícil unió las personalidades de aquellos chicos tan distintos sin asimilarlo realmente, pero fue algo como: Lo son y punto final, son uno, no hay más que discutir. Chat Noir no le desagradaba, es más, le enseñó una parte de Adrien que ella no habría imaginado de él y si llegaba a decirle "Te amo" o "Me gustas" esperaría. Esperaría a que al mirarlo pueda ver a Adrien y Chat Noir, que sea como sí mismo, que sus sentimientos no cambien por él.

Ella aprendería a amar correctamente.

Pero, para su pesar, veía en los ojos de Adrien que él solo estaba dispuesto a ver a la astuta defensora de París. No Marinette. Para ella no había espacio, nada, solo un contenedor. Y en el fondo, Adrien también lo sabía.

El joven, necio como ninguno con un irritante golpeteo en el suelo causado por su pie se encontraba ansioso y esperanzado de que tal vez, su Lady le dé una sola oportunidad de demostrarle que él sería su caballero, que podría protegerla y que la amaría. Incluso estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte para ver a Marinette. Ansiaba conocerla, porqué no lo hacía en lo absoluto. Él cometió el error de enamorarse de una fachada.

-My lady, en verdad te amo. He querido tanto conocerte, ver lo hermosa que eres debajo de esa máscara, pasear no solo por París en las noches como superhéroes, si no también en las tardes como Marinette y Adrien.

Que más daba. Toda ilusión que haya podido tener se fue. Él decía esto ilusionado, no dudó que su corazón se sintió aliviado, pero para Adrien Agreste, la única para él era Ladybug. Y ella sabía que solo era quien la portaba.

-Tú no…- Por un momento dudó. Pero tenía que dejarlo salir. Había recolectado valentía para gritarle del porque era tan cruel para jugar así con sus emociones. Intentó darle ese toque enojado para una sola oración, porqué al fin y al cabo, él creía en un engaño. – Tú no me amas a mí, ¡Tú amas a Ladybug! - Intentó que su tono fuera severo, duro, que le expresara todo el resentimiento que crecía por dentro. Pero sus planes fracasaron por completo, es más, frente a él lloró a mares, dándole apenas unos segundos para reaccionar y apretarla entre sus brazos que por unos momentos fueron tan reconfortantes que se permitió sollozar en el hueco del cuello del rubio.

El héroe de París intentaba calmarla dándole suaves caricias en la espalda y susurrándole palabras profesándole su amor y que estaba errada en lo que pensaba

Pero no fue suficiente para ella.

Con un empujón, creó una distancia entre ambos, arrepintiéndose brevemente al ver como su acompañante se tambaleaba ligeramente en los tejados ostentosos de aquel escenario cubriendo la Torre Eiffel.

Plagg dio un chillido por el golpe, agarrándose rápidamente entre los cabellos rubios de su portador quien demoró unos segundos en percatarse de como su dama de rojo escapaba de él. No se lo iba a permitir, luchó tanto por verla y no la perdería ahora.

Marinette huyó, prácticamente obligo a Tikki a transformarse para salir y saltar lo más lejos de ese amor tan doloroso pero anhelado. La tenue garua se mezclaba con las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos y tal vez, su juicio. En los edificios que ella ya había pasado escuchaba las garras y botas de Chat Noir salpicando y cortando el aire.

Quería huir más, que la dejara sola o al menos que su mente se aclarara. Lo sentía cerca, en menos de dos tejados ya la habría alcanzado. Entró en pánico. Su yoyo fue lanzado sobre un tejado con terraza enrejado mucho más grande que el de ella, pensaba dar una vuelta drástica y poder ocultarse. Falló. El yoyo golpeó la barandilla y no se enredó en ninguna parte, su puntería y su visión la habían traicionado. Su frágil y sutilmente desarrollado cuerpo resbaló por los edificios y ya no le quedaba fuerzas para usar nuevamente su yoyo.

Sólo se quedó así, dejándose llevar por la gravedad hasta sumirse en la inconsciencia.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0.0.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Es una perspectiva (Sí, muy dramática pero no significa imposible.) de Marinette sumiéndose por completo y reflexionando del querer diferente que siente Adrien por ella y su alter ego.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Konota-chan.**_


End file.
